The Weight Of The World On His Shoulders
by TheBoodyJob
Summary: Kataang One-Shot : After Aang comes back from his epic final battle with Firelord Ozai, some thoughts cloud his mind and he gets to a tougher spot than he's ever been, who better to help him out than his female Watertribe Companion ?


**Avatar The Last Airbender belongs to Bryke.**

**This is a one shot appreciating the beautiful ship that is Kataang.**

* * *

"So, What do you think of The Firenation so far, Aang ?"

He brought his head up abruptly, clearly wasn't into the conversation earlier, he spaced out of the world and locked himself up in his own world of thought, he's been like this ever since he returned the day before from his epic battle with Firelord Ozai after a two days journey from Wulong Forest to The Firenation, The Gaang decided to take residence in The Royal Palace until Zuko's coronation,

and now he was sitting with the whole Gaang inside the large hall of the palace talking about the previous three days since Aang fought The Firelord and took away his bending, Zuko and Katara brought down Azula, Sokka, Toph and Suki bringing down the air ship fleet, and how it affected the world, and where will they go from here ? but Aang wasn't into the conversation that's been going on for half an hour at all and only until Zuko's question that he snapped out of his daze.

"Huh, What ?" Aang looked half confused that he didn't hear Zuko's question, half ashamed that he wasn't listening to the conversation of his friends.

"What's wrong, Aang ? you've been out of it ever since you fought The Firelord." Sokka asked concern taking over his voice as he sat extending his injured leg.

"Yeah, Twinkletoes, ever since you told us how you defeated The Firelord, you've been pretty much quiet." Toph chimed in, concern lurking inside her voice as well, besides Suki, only one figure of the gaang sat at the far end of the table that never voiced her concern, she was pretty much aware of the condition Aang was in.

"I'm sorry i spaced out, What was your question again, Zuko ?" Aang changed the subject trying to drop the weight off his shoulder, and apparently his friends weren't pushy either, but concern was still taking effect on their faces.

"I just asked what do you think of The Firenation so far ?" Zuko voiced his question again.

"It's great, Zuko, of course the place changed from a hundred years ago, but it's still as lovely." Aang stated with a polite smile that Zuko returned.

"I'm glad you think so, because Sokka and Toph over here don't agree with that." Zuko said irritably.

"Hey, take it easy, Hot-Head. All i said is that i prefer other places to The Firenation, but i never said it was a bad place." Toph said raising a hand defensively.

"Yeah, same goes for me, Zuko, i used to live in The Southern Watertribe, The Firenation is just too hot for my type."

after that, Aang pretty much spaced out again, he left his friends to their bickering and just let his eyes glue on the floor, how could anyone blame him ? even after defeating The Firelord, he's been in more conflict and turmoil than ever, and just looking at his friends' banter and bickering makes him remember the good old days, the days of his people, the days of Monk Gyatso..

he sighed as he remembered his old mentor, he'd have comforted him, gave him advice and mentored him through the catastrophies to come, he knew taking down The Firelord was just the first major step, but what's coming is even more ferocious, he was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed a pair of blue eyes glued on him, watching in concern his fidgeting and his troubled silver eyes..

Suddenly Aang stood up from his chair, startling all his friends, he decided that he really needed some air to contemplate the world to come, he noticed that everyone 'minus Toph' were looking at him after his abrupt stand up.

"I'm sorry, Guys, i just need some air, we'll talk more later." He waved at them and without any farther words, he stormed out of the room and picked up the pace to the garden of the palace, as soon as the cold breeze touched his face, he took a deep breath, refreshing his insides that were crumbling, but that wasn't enough to stop his thoughts, he kept pacing through the garden, he wondered what Roku would have done in such a situation.

_That's It !_ He stopped dead in his tracks as a rather very obvious thought came to his mind, but maybe his thoughts prevented him from thinking it, he's going to contact Roku, He came to the Turtle-Duck pond, not sure why but he found it the most calm place in the whole garden, he positioned himself in a lotus pose, looking towards the turtle duck pond, he closed his eyes and decided to calm himself down t contact Roku in the spirit world..

but Alas, calm never came, he was so frustrated and in a tough spot that even his Air Nomad teachings couldn't help him meditate, he kept shutting his eyes and opening them repeatedly, growing more frustrated and irritated with himself, until he finally snapped and with a loud cry he splashed the water inside The Turtle-Duck pond that it went up fifteen feet in the air and came back inside the pond with another splash that drenched Aang, all the while he was still in his lotus position looking on the ground, his eyes shut but not meditating, he was in a grievous state.

he stayed in that position until another presence made itself felt in the garden, as she put her hand on his shoulder, he whipped his head back towards her, clearly startled but then relaxed his posture as he saw who she was.

"Hey, Katara.." He greeted, his eyes favoring the floor once again, Katara regarded him with a sad smile.

"You're still not gonna tell me what's wrong ?" Katara asked, her face and voice showing concern,

they only had one conversation ever since he came back, it was their teary reunion, as soon as Aang landed from the Air Ship, Katara ran to him and hugged him, apologized for her behavior the last time they spoke and for not supporting him in his decision concerning how to end the former Firelord's reign of terror, but Aang immediately accepted the apology, saying he was the one that should be apologizing to her for his behavior in the past couple of weeks, including that awful night at Ember Island, but Katara knew instantly then and there that it wasn't the only matter that troubled him, she asked him about it and he told her not to worry, and now she's repeating her question, to which he gave the same answer..

"I'm fine." Aang replied stubbornly, trying as hard as he could not to sound very rude, especially not in the presence of Katara.. but Katara wasn't having any of that.

"You're clearly not fine, Aang, look at what you did to the poor Turtle-Ducks." Katara motioned to the pond, and Aang followed her line of sight, to see the turtle-ducks still struggling to get back to their position as his loud splash disturbed their sleep and almost injured them as well, Aang felt sympathy towards them and almost went to put them back in position, but decided against it, so Katara decided to help him out.. "But no worries, i know a way for you to reconcile with them." She brought out some bread she found in the garden, and put in Aang's hands with a smile, Aang still had a confused look on his face..

"Go on, throw it to them in the pond." Katara said with a bright smile that made Aang's inner wall crumble a bit, and he actually gave a small smile back, then he cut the bread to little pieces and threw it to the turtle-ducks in the pond, they came towards him quacking a bit and ate the floating bread, Aang looked at them and gave another smile, this sight actually brightened his day a bit, and all because of the lovely girl sitting beside him.

"Thank you, Katara.. that really made me feel better." he regarded her with a smile that she happily returned, Aang felt the urge to keep his secrets inside of him, but at Katara's gracious gesture, he felt obliged to confide in to her once again, after all when has he ever felt to confide in to someone else but her ? so he voiced his concerns to her out loud. "You still want to know what's wrong with me ?" Aang asked, immediately regretting the question as it felt like he was questioning Katara's closeness to him, but Katara understood nonetheless and felt happy that he decided to confide in to her once again.

"Of Course, Aang, that's what i'm here for, Now and Always." Katara stated with a loving smile, making Aang's inner wall crumble even more, and finally decided to let her know.

"Do you think i'm in any position to lead the world ?" Aang asked, his eyes glued on the turtle ducks finally finishing their bread and going back to sleep once again, Katara opened her mouth and closed it again she couldn't form words as she didn't understand Aang's question.

"What do you mean, Aang ?" She voiced her confusion out loud, Aang's eyes were still on the turtle-duck pond as he said..

"We've finished the first step of the way and we defeated The Firelord, but the steps yet to come are going to be even harder, and that's returning the peace and balance to the world and i don't think i can manage, Katara, i'm going to fail." Aang finally voiced his concerns, Katara set her mouth agape at Aang's false self-criticism, how could he even think that ?

"What're you talking about, Aang ? you've proved more than once that you can guide the world towards peace and balance and i've seen it first-hand to judge." Katara reassured, but her reassurances fell on deaf ears.

"Please, Stop being nice, Katara, i know deep down you know what i'm saying is true, i'm not fit to be the avatar, my legs are too small for such shoes." Aang acknowledged sadly, making Katara's frown grow.

"I'm not being nice, Aang, i'm being realistic, why do you keep underestimating yourself ?" Katara asked with a disheartened tone.

"Because during my fight with The Firelord, he made a very interesting point, he said that my people died because they didn't deserve to exist in this world, he might be the cruelest and most evil man in the world, but what if his words held some truth to them ? my people were too peaceful, and very persevering of our traditions and customs, we're not fit to be in the picture of the real world that's why we locked ourselves up in Temples on the top of high mountains, and we travelled the world in packs, because we wanted to escape from the world, do you think someone that belongs to such people is competent to guide the people of the world ? I don't think so, Katara." Aang finished, elaborating every piece of his dark thoughts to Katara,

to which Katara set her mouth agape, she really wasn't expecting such heart-felt confession, she thought Aang was fighting some of his ordinary inner thoughts, she never thought his problems would be that deep and complicated to be solved, but nonetheless Katara never gave up on him, never even thought of it, ever since she joined him, she promised herself that it'd be her whole life mission to be with him till the end, till he finishes his journey and saves the world, and even if the journey doesn't end with defeating The Firelord and kept on till the end of their lives,

she'd still be with him no matter the circumstances, so she was silent for some moments, contemplating her next words carefully, when she finally had the right words to comfort him, she never hesitated a second to elaborate.

"The Solution to your problems lies within the words you just said, Aang." Katara said, making Aang bring his head up abruptly clearly he spaced out again when she grew silent, he was staring at her in confusion..

"What do you mean ?" Aang inquired, Katara let a small smile grace her lips before continuing..

"You said your people are too peaceful, what are we guiding the world towards in the first place, Aang ?" Aang tilted his head in a contemplating pose, clearly still not getting Katara's point, then Katara grumbled playfully and decided to elaborate more.. "It's Peace, we're guiding the world towards peace, Aang, so like i said, You are the perfect guy to do it." Aang finally understood what she was saying.

"Oh.." He kept nodding his head, thinking of himself as a complete idiot that he didn't pick it up earlier, making Katara giggle in the process.

"Your people didn't die because they were peaceful and preserving of your traditions and customs, Aang, they died because they weren't prepared for Sozin's treachery, you are very peaceful yourself, and i don't see any sign on you that would say you are dead.." Katara informed comically, making Aang give a light chuckle for the first time in a while, Katara smiled at the sight, she missed his laugh, it was like a beautiful melody in her ears, and also the fact that she hadn't heard it in a while, she decided to continue still having a smile gracing her lips..

"Right now, we're guiding the world towards peace and balance, Aang, that's like the official motto of the air nomads, and as an air nomad, i'd say you are the only guy competent for the job, it won't be easy, nothing good is ever easy, but i'm sure you can manage, Aang, because like i said, i have seen it first-hand to judge." Katara repeated her sentence with the most loving smile in the world, one that Aang just can't let it be un-returned, He felt a gentle breeze of air inside his chest for the first time in a very long while, leave it to Katara to brighten his world.

"Thank You, Katara, For Everything." Aang acknowledged, he had some tears threatening to fall from his eyes but he blinked them away instantly, Katara then pulled him into a tight hug, with Aang savoring every second of the moment as he wrapped tattooed arms around the small of her back, his head sinking in her beautiful caramel hair he has always admired, she also felt safe in his arms, nothing can make her feel any better, they broke the hug slightly, with Katara still having both her arms on Aang's shoulders with a loving smile, before pouting playfully and folding her arms above her chest.

"Now can you please tell me what the poor Turtle-Ducks did to you to deserve a fit of your rage ?" Katara demanded playfully pointing at the now sleeping turtle-ducks beside the pond, making Aang break into a loud fit of laughter, Katara joining him soon after.

"Hey, they were on my way, it's not my fault.." Then his laughter subsided and he spoke in a formal voice. "A soldier doesn't get punished for collateral damage." making Katara laugh even more, they kept laughing for what felt like a minute, before the laughing subsided they were both panting, but savoring every second of the moment.

"I missed this." Katara stated as the laughing finally stopped, only for Aang to concur.

"I agree.." Awkward silence ensued soon after, for a couple of seconds before Aang decided to finally address his issue with Katara. "I'm Sorry, Katara." he said suddenly, Katara brought her head up in confusion.

"For what, Aang ?" Katara inquired, but semi-knowing what Aang was talking about.

"I'm sorry for that night on Ember Island.." Katara acknowledged what he was saying with an 'Oh..' not actually knowing what to say, she did feel hurt after all that night, but with everything that happened as of late she almost forgot about it, Aang decided to fill in the awkward silence once more.. "I'm sorry i pushed you too far, that was unworthy, i shouldn't have forced myself on you like that, i should've understood your confusion and respected your point of view, So I'm sorry.. and i hope we can get back to being best friends like we used to be." Aang said with a determined nod, Katara's eyes were glued on the ground, she hesitated before voicing her thoughts out..

"But i don't want us to get back to what we used to be, Aang." Her eyes were still glued on the ground, she never saw the hurt look that passed on Aang's face, he thought she was pushing him away, so he decided to try again..

"B-But i apologized to you, i-if there's anything more i can do to make it up at you.. i'm willing to.." Katara looked up abruptly and saw a stuttering Aang trying to explain himself, when she was the one that didn't explain her sentence clearly, so she decided to interrupt..

"No, No, Aang! i didn't mean it like that, i just spent the last half an hour trying to comfort you, why'd you think i wouldn't forgive you ?" Katara said trying to comfort the airbender, which she succeeded in as she saw him breathing a sigh of relief, before he decided to voice his confusion..

"Then what did you mean, Katara ?" Aang asked, very anxious about the answer, Katara's eyes returned to their comfortable position on the floor, and a light blush graced her cheeks.

"I don't want us to get back to what we used to be, i'm ready to be more.." Katara elaborated, but Aang was still confused tilting his head like and giving her a sideways look, Katara would've giggled at the look but she was in much inner conflict to do so at the moment.

"Katara, i don't understand." Aang voiced his confusion, Katara sighed her blush deepening, as she was about to confess her deepest secret to the man who owns the secret.

"On Ember Island, you told me when is the right time ? and i told you i was confused.. i wasn't confused because i thought of you as a brother, Aang, you see how i deal with Sokka, would you even compare that to how i deal with you ?" Aang had to shake his head, but he started to catch on, and he hoped that Katara was about to say what he thinks she was about to say.. "I was confused because i was afraid." Katara confessed guiltily.

Aang had to do a double check to believe Katara was actually telling him that right now, he decided to hold himself in place and never get too excited before she elaborates the whole thing.. "What were you afraid of, Katara ?" Aang asked, and at that Katara closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breathes before telling the story..

"You've got to understand, Aang, the last couple months hadn't been the easiest on me, ever since... ever since Ba Sing Se.." Katara said and averted her eyes, this subject has never been easy on her to discuss, and now she was discussing it with the person that it involved.

"It's ok, Katara, you don't have to say more." Aang reassured holding Katara's hand for good measure, she felt shivers surge through her body at the gesture, but then she felt more reassured than ever so she decided to elaborate more..

"No, it's okay, i need to get this off my chest and i have no one better than you to do so with.." a small smile found its way to Aang's lips at the touching words, before Katara continued.. "Ever since we started our journey in the south pole, it wasn't the easiest but i felt like i was actually having so much fun, i felt stronger and freer than i have ever been and it was all thanks to you.." She looked at Aang with a smile to which he returned still holding her hand, before she continued..

"But then Ba Sing Se happened, and i can't tell you how weak and vulnerable i felt after that, i was the most miserable person in the world, there were times when i thought about running away leaving all behind and just return to The Southern Watertribe.." Aang understood her feelings of course, and related to them as well, Katara kept on..

"but even unconscious you managed to let me stay sane, you kept me here, because i always remember your determination and strength to finish your duty, you're always willing to lay it all on the line for the good of the world, and so i felt i had a duty, to the world, and most importantly to you, so i stayed by your side, because it's my duty to do so, Now and Always.." She brought her head up to look at Aang once more with so much love and appreciation in her eyes, to which Aang returned with the same raw feelings in his eyes, but Katara then frowned..

"But as much as i was determined to finish my duty, i couldn't relive that experience again, had something happened to you, and i was the distraction and the reason behind it, i wouldn't have hesitated for a second to kill myself, Aang.." Aang's eyes widened, he couldn't beleive such words would escape the lips of the only person in the world that kept him sane, "So i guess in a way, i was saving myself, which was selfish and stupid, but you have to understand my reasons, Aang, they could make even the sanest person in the world be confused." Katara finished, she never realized that tears fell freely from her eyes until Aang started wiping them away with his thumb, making the blush return to Katara's cheeks as she realized how close they were.

"It's okay, Katara, i understand, and i'm sorry for what happened in Ba Sing Se.." Aang whispered, and before Katara could say it was nothing to apologize for, Aang continued.. "But you're wrong about one thing." Katara closed her mouth again at Aang's words but opened it again with a question..

"What's it ?" It was time for Aang's eyes to be glued on the ground.

"You told me that i could lay it all on the line for the good of the world, i'd lay anything, except the one thing that i can't keep on fighting for the good of the world without.." Aang then looked up into Katara's eyes with determination. "That's You." Aang finished, Katara felt so overwhelmed, she couldn't contain the smile that graced her lips at the words but she couldn't help but express her humility.

"I don't think i deserve all this, Aang." Katara said with tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes.

"No one deserves all this other than you, people think that The Avatar saved the world, but Katara, you saved The Avatar, you kept him sane, you've been his anchor, you guided him through and through, and you've sworn to keep guiding him Now and Always even though there's nothing to force you to do so.. No one deserves this other than you." Aang finished with a proud smile and a small blush gracing his cheek as Katara looked up at him mirroring his blush and tears filling her eyes.

"You're wrong about one thing as well.. there Is something that forces me to do so.." Aang looked at her with curiousity again, about to ask her, but she just looked in his eyes and cut to the chase..

"I Love You, Aang." Katara finished, her cheeks turning the reddest red possible as she said so, Aang wasn't able to express his feelings, he just let her hands go, and slumped back with only his hands on the ground to prevent him from falling,

_What did she just say ?_ He kept asking himself internally not actually knowing how to respond, what to do or say, he never felt anything after she said those precious three words, until he saw the pained look on Katara's face as she was waiting for his answer and his sudden detachment and his lack of words made her feel so anxious and hurt, fearing the worst that he doesn't return her feelings anymore, before she could voice her concern, Aang spoke after regaining some of his consciousness..

"A-Are... Y-you sure ?" He asked mentally scolding himself for stuttering, but he had to be sure, Katara smiled once more..

"Yes, Aang, i've been for a very long time, ever since.."

"I Love you too." He interrupted her all of a sudden before she could even explain, he couldn't care less when she started to fall for him, all that matters to him that she did, Katara was both startled and overwhelmed by his confession, And she gazed lovingly at him, even though he did kinda confess it to her on Ember Island, but it's one thing to hear the distorted version, it's another to hear the actual confession,

Katara felt more attached and a stronger bond to him, one she never felt with anyone before, and it was safe to say that she deduced that her feeling were that of Love long ago, but thinking and doing are completely different terms, doing it might be harder at first, but you feel its magic later on, Aang was feeling the exact same thing, and as they drifted away with their thoughts, staring in each other's eyes and inching slowly towards each other, he felt the pull and she felt it too, they couldn't prevent it, nor did they want to.. they were just inches apart form each other before..

"KATARA ! AANG ! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS ?!" the moment was broken and the lovers inched away from each other again, playing it cool as they heard the voice of noneother than Sokka himself, deep blushes made their ways to their cheeks as they kept their eyes away from each other and towards Sokka who just found them and made his away to them holding onto his clutch and limping..

"Oh, there you are, Guys, you have been gone for a while, what happened ?" Sokka asked, Aang scratched the back of his head and Katara kept looking at the turtle-duck pond, her face was showing anger, but she never wanted to express it for both her and Aang.

"We weren't doing anything, Sokka.. i was in a tough spot and Katara was just helping me out." Aang said calmly, if there was any embarrassment he managed to hide it pretty well.

"What do you want, Sokka ?" Katara asked rather irritably, making Sokka raise an eyebrow at her in confusion, but decided to brush it aside as he had another matter at hand, he looked at Aang with a serious expression.

"Zuko wants to see you, Aang, some of Ozai's generals are inside the palace right now, Zuko wants you to be present to have your opinion on what should be done with them." Sokka informed the airbender, to which he nodded with a serious expression.

"Of Course." Aang stood up, extending a hand to Katara to bring her up as well, to which she took with pleasure.

"I'll come with you, Aang." Aang was about to murmur his agreement before Sokka interjected.

"Oh No, you don't, Katara, we are Watertribe, only The Avatar and The Firenation judges are allowed to be present." Katara gave a sigh of disappointment and Aang gave a sigh of irritation at Sokka's words, hating the Firenation rules, but as The Avatar he had to accept them, he looked at Katara apologetically.

"It's alright, we still have a lifetime to finish our talk." Katara assured with a smile, realizing that she was still holding Aang's hand, Aang noticed the odd look Sokka was giving the couple and decided against a quarrel with Sokka, so he hugged Katara, to which she reciprocated happily and whispered in her ear out of Sokka's earshot.

"We really need to stop being so mushy in front of Sokka, he doesn't like it." Aang whispered making Katara giggle a bit.

"Don't worry about him, i can knock some sense into him." Aang smiled and realized the embrace took longer than intended that Sokka's odd look returned.

"Sorry, Am i missing something ?" Sokka inquired somewhat with irritation, Aang and Katara broke the hug, and Katara regarded Aang with a smile that he returned, before turning to her brother with a furtive one..

"Oh, Nothing, Sokka, but i hope we're not missing out on a lot of things between you and Suki." Katara remarked, making the warrior's cheeks grow red, Aang stifled a laugh but turned neutral at Sokka's death glare.

"What ?! we've never done anything out of the ordinary !" Sokka retaliated, his cheeks still red.

"Of Course, Sokka, i'm sure the tent both of you were sleeping in after we escaped the western air temple can vouch for that." Katara made yet another taunting remark, that Aang laughed harder at it, and the warrior's cheeks reddened ever more.

"You're evil.." Sokka said defeatedly, which made Katara's smirk grow wider, "I'm going to go look for Suki and Toph.." But before he could even walk out of the place, his clutch stumbled and fell on the ground.

"SOKKA !" Aang and Katara shouted and ran towards the warrior, and held him together to bring him up.

"Ow.. That hurt." Katara and Aang stifled a laugh at Sokka's face.

"Alright, Katara, i'll go see what Zuko wants, you help Sokka go... wherever he wants to go." Aang asked the waterbender.

"Hey, what do you mean 'wherever i want to go' ? i'm just going to look for Suki and Toph." Sokka said defensively.

"Right..." Aang said unconvinced about the part of 'Just looking for Suki' but he let it slide.

"It's alright, Aang, don't mind Sokka, you can go now, but.." She guided a hand towards Aang and held his hand that was positioned on top of Sokka's shoulders. "Be Careful okay ?" Katara said with a smile.

"Of Course, I will." Aang said returning the smile, all the while Sokka was in the middle of the whole the exchange.

"Am i interrupting something ? i feel like i am interrupting something." Katara and Aang finally let go of each other's hands and blushed, then Aang took his leave towards the palace, leaving Katara to guide an agonized Sokka.

"Alright, Big Brother, where do you want to go ?" Katara asked teasingly.

"Are you an Ostrich-Horse attached to a carriage or something ?" Sokka replied, as Katara took his hands.

"I knew i shouldn't have agreed to come with you." Katara said tightening her hold on his hand making him laugh a bit.

"So, What's with you and Aang ?" Katara blushed at Sokka's question again, but smiled nonetheless.

"Nothing, Just something that'd make me happy for the rest of my days." Katara said, a smile gracing her face as she led a confused Sokka to their destination.

**The End.**


End file.
